<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory Lane by AlecWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516134">Memory Lane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites'>AlecWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BoKuroo Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s amazing to see the way that Bokuto lights up when Kuroo enters the house, looking up from the couch with a bright smile, and light in his eyes that Kuroo never gets tired of seeing. He looks a little mischievous, a little giggle as well with the way he’s looking at Kuroo. The raven kicks off his shoes and hangs up his coat before walking into the house, greeting Bokuto with a quick peck in the lips. Then his eyes meet with the source of what’s causing that mischievous gleam. Scrapbooks, yearbooks, just folders, and binders of pictures of them, holding so many memories, scattered everyone. Kuroo groans aloud and Bokuto immediately starts giggling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BoKuroo Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memory Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BoKuroo Week Prompt April 6th: Smiles and Laughter</p>
<p>Prompt: Going through old photos together and collapsing into laughter every three pictures, and zooming in on ones where they’re pulling awful faces or ones that were taken at just the wrong moment. </p>
<p>Thanks, Jess!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another day of work, long hours, complicated customers, and more and more kinks for Kuroo to work out every time that he goes in for a shift. His job has become extremely exhausting, almost to the point where he might start looking for a new one. He would have to do that before he quits this one, that way the flow of income doesn’t form a huge gap. With Bokuto only working on weekends and going to university full time, they would probably have enough money to get by, even with the small gap, but Kuroo doesn’t want to risk it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s amazing to see the way that Bokuto lights up when Kuroo enters the house, looking up from the couch with a bright smile, and light in his eyes that Kuroo never gets tired of seeing. He looks a little mischievous, a little giggle as well with the way he’s looking at Kuroo. The raven kicks off his shoes and hangs up his coat before walking into the house, greeting Bokuto with a quick peck in the lips. Then his eyes meet with the source of what’s causing that mischievous gleam. Scrapbooks, yearbooks, just folders, and binders of pictures of them, holding so many memories, scattered everyone. Kuroo groans aloud and Bokuto immediately starts giggling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of sitting down right away he walks over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing two bottles of beer before returning to the couch. He sighs as his body sinks into the cushion, leaning against the back and handing Bokuto a beer. Bokuto accepts it but sets it down in an open space on the coffee table. Kuroo pulls his keys from his pocket and opens his bottle with a bottle opener attached to his keys. It was a pretty cool key chain that Daichi gave to him sometimes last year. He presses the bottle against his lips, tipping the end of it up and allowing the contents to spill into his mouth. The taste is bitter and sweet all at the same time. He sets the bottle aside and reaches for the closet binder near him. Opening it up on his lap, and moving a hand along the back of the couch to rest his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do we have here?” Kuroo asks. He looks at the first pictures, a group photo with him, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma taken sometime around high school. He smiles fondly at the pictures, and how Bokuto’s laughter fills his face, and Kuroo has an arm hooked around him. Kuroo looks through the next page at a couple of candid polaroids of Kenma, Kuroo always has a bad habit of taking pictures of Kenma when he isn't looking. And then when Kuroo’s eyes traveled downward he boiled over with laughter, pointing, nearly slamming his finger into the picture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Bokuto looked over to see what all the fuss was about, he started laughing just as hard. The photos were of Bokuto dressed head to toe in an elephant onesie, soaking wet after Kuroo had pushed him into the school pool. Akaashi is standing off to the side in his school swimsuit, just looking upon the scene with a disinterest. That single fact brings Kuroo over the edge again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then-” Bokuto starts, heaving breaths. “I tried to convince you I couldn’t swim and pulled you in with me!” Bokuto shouts, throwing his head back in laughter as large deep laughs escape from his diaphragm. Kuroo is right there with him, belting out laughs, face turning red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several moments passed before Bokuto is back to looking through his own album, and another fit of laughter begins. Kuroo just has to look over, still reeling from his last laughter high, Bokuto shoves the album in Kuroo’s face, showing him a photo of milk coming out of his own nose. Kuroo begins to laugh loudly, for the simple fact that he remembers that Kenma took that one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all had their fair share of movement, each person in their friend group has at least one embarrassing moment held in these special books for safekeeping. Going through the next few pages, Kuroo finds himself cackling at the amusement park photo of Daichi on the rollercoaster. His head rolled back, completely passed out from the rush. Bokuto is slapping his own knees rough when he finds a picture of Kuroo being attacked by bees, thinking it was a good idea to poke a beehive with a stick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It goes on for some time, but the later it gets the more they drift away from the albums and move onto their phones. Cuddling closely on the couch, Bokuto scrolls through his camera roll. Suddenly, stuttering with laughter as Kuroo is being attacked by goldfish. Kuroo has spent so much money just sitting there trying to catch a goldfish, that Bokuto guessed they just got tired of looking at his face. Bokuto zooms into the pictures, taking a screenshot of the owner of both, and his face. His mouth opens wide, in an ‘o’ form, and then you could see the beginning of an angry face, his eyebrows scrunching up in anger before screaming at Kuroo. Bokuto’s body rolls with laughter against his, and Kuroo can’t help but kiss his temple gently. The bright smile on his face, far from fading. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo goes through his phone next, truthfully, the majority of the photos on his camera roll are either sexy pictures of Bokuto or sweet pictures of Bokuto. He scrolls through for a while until he finds a picture that’s worth millions of dollars. He howls into the living room, looking at how Bokuto’s clothes are dripping in ice coffee that he spilled on himself after ordering. The photo is slightly blurry because Kuroo had even been laughing when he took it, and it took everything in his power to hold the phone still. Bokuto scowled at him, looking at the screen, but a large smile broke out into his face, as he settled himself back onto Kuroo’s chest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you know the drill</p>
<p>kudos and comments are appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>